Enemies
There are various types of enemies each having different abilities and weapons. Scientist The scientist is a basic enemy that roams around without any kind of weapon and can't defend themself from the Carrion. In the demo they can be seen walking around, interacting with doors, sitting on toilets and sitting infront of the computer and driving mechs. Security (Pistol) The security is a more advanced version of scientists as they carry weapons and will shoot upon seeing the Carrion. In the demo they can't be seen interacting with anything other than doors and driving mechs. Pyro (Flamethrower) Pyros are concidered "Human" in the game files, though often considered Robots or Androids. They carry a flamethrower around and activate a shield infront of them once they see the Carrion. In the demo they can't be seen interacting with anything other than doors and driving mechs. A known bug is that when their shield is out and they get into a mech to drive it, the shield stays in place and doesn't follow the Pyro in the mech. Guards (Rifle) The Guards are similar to the Pyro in both looks and how they interact with the player and everything else, for example they also use a shield when threatened or see the Carrion. Though the biggest difference is that they carry a Rifle instead of a flamethrower. Scout Drone / Sentry The scout drone has a 360° scan area indicated by red lasers coming out around it. Each laser is about 35° apart. Upon detecting the Carrion the lasers disappear, it activates a shield and a pointing light is targeted at the last known position the Carrion was spotted and a few seconds later it starts shooting 6 bullets in the same direction. Turret The turret is a static enemy that doesn't move around but rotates around 120° left and right. The detection radius is 45° and upon detecting the Carrion it will darken the red light infront of it and keep shooting as long as it sees the Carrion, after the Carrion is out of sight it will keep looking at the last known location for about 2 seconds until it continues surveilling. Mechs Mechs are initially a stationary object and only pose a threat when a human interacts and starts driving it. The mech is equipped with ~3 layers of hull, protecting the driver and a gatling gun. Once an active mech spots the Carrion, it will display a Crosshair in it's direction and will open a rapid fire once in sight. To destroy a mech, the Carrion has to get rid of the protection either by ripping it off by tentacles, shooting them off with cobwebs or brute forcing it with dash or tentacle vortex. Sticky Bomb Sticky Bombs are little robotic objects that do not move on their own but will stick to the Carrion when it's in a ~5 meter proximity to the sticky bomb or they contact and count down 5 seconds before exploding itself and the player with it. It will instant kill the Carrion no matter the upgrade. The only way to survive once the sticky bomb is attached is to activate the Exterminators Defensive Skill: Keratin Shield.